Chiaki Enno
Main= Chiaki Enno is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human girl with dark violet hair, dark blue eyes, a priest robe and a bracelet imbued with holy light. Chiaki is 16 years old (17 at the end of the series) and the master of four of the series' guardian deities, namely Zenki, Lulupapa, Goki and Vasara. Chiaki is currently a Shrine Maiden but training to become a Miko (Shinto Priestess), so she can preserve the Enno legacy. She is very hot tempered, yet she can also be kind as she deeply cares about her family, friends and guardian deities and would do anything to protect them. This also makes her very courageous, as she gets hold of herself and overcomes her fears even in the most desperate situations. Chiaki is a 55th generation descendant of Ozunu Enno. She is also related to Saki and Jukai, who are her grandmother and her grandmother's brother. The anime also features Chiaki's ancestor Chihaya Enno and Chiaki's uncle Fujiwara, both of whom are anime exclusive characters. Miki Souma sometimes refers to Chiaki as "Jou-chan" (little Miss). While Chiaki first uses spells and charms to ward off evil spirits, she later also gets the Yin-Yang Dragon Sword to defend herself and others. (the latter only happens in the manga) Chiaki has received years of training from her grandmother Saki Enno and was bestowed with the power of the holy light (Vajura) and the Bracelet of Protection by her ancestor Ozunu Enno. These were passed down to Chiaki to allow her to to harness the power of Ozunu-sama's servant demon god Zenki and sufficiently aid her three Demon Gods (Zenki, Goki and Vasara) in their continuous battle against the forces of evil. Through the training from Saki, Chiaki gradually perfects each of the secrets and spells which are passed on in the Enno family from generation to generation. Chiaki will eventually follow the footsteps of Ozunu to become the world's leading exorcist. Chiaki's parents Little is known about Chiaki's parents, who are hinted to be archaeologists that are on a constant journey to different places worldwide due to the nature and requirements of their career. As a result, their actual appearances and personalitlies both remain unknown. Out of this also results that it's unquestionable that Chiaki is a very strong, young maiden from the start since she has to take on the role of being the mistress of the Enno Shrine and has to earn a living all by her own. Anime/Manga Chiaki first appears as an ordinary shrine maiden, who lives in the Enno Shrine with her grandmother Saki. When Nekomaru and Inumaru break the seal on a Hyouinomi, they become transformed into the two-headed monster Sairousaiko and attack Chiaki and her grandmother, and Saki tells Chiaki to use the Bracelet of Protection. As the bracelet's holy light of Vajura blinds Sairousaiko and restrains his movements, it not only protects Chiaki and her grandmother, but also gives Ozunu-sama the time to show Chiaki the basics of unsealing Zenki in a vision. Chiaki nods and proceeds as told by her ancestor. With the secret incantation and the Bracelet of Protection, Chiaki frees Zenki from his sepulcher, the so called "Zenki rock". While in the manga, Demon God Zenki immediately procedes to fight the monster, his anime counterparts first has to be transformed via the Vajura-On-Ark spell. Afterwards, the anime's Chibi Zenki is returned to his true self, as well, and takes on the enemy. Trivia Voice actresses * In the original, Japanese version, Chiaki Enno shares her voice with Chihaya Enno. Both of them are voiced by Chisa Yokoyama. Chiaki's many names Japanese version * The Furigana writing of Chiaki's name is えんの ちあき for "Enno Chiaki" and ちあき for "Chiaki" * The Kanji writing for her name is 役小明 for "Enno Chiaki" and 小明 for "Chiaki" ** This writing is also used in the Chinese version * Thus her actual name is Chiaki Enno (or '''Enno Chiaki' in the Japanese naming order). * Akira/Goki often calls her マスター (Masta) in the original, Japanese manga and the anime. "Masta" is an obvious loanword from the English tongue, meaning "master". ** This is due to him being a reincarnated guardian deity who has served the Enno bloodline back in Ozunu Enno's days and now recognizes Chiaki as his new master '''Chinese version' * The Chinese version calls her "Yi Xiao Ming", which is a literal translation of "Enno Chiaki", but the characters often call her "Xiao Ming" (aka "Chiaki of En"), which is a reference to the alternate way her ancestor Ozunu Enno is sometimes referred to as "Ozunu of En". ** This is due to the furigana for "no" (both in Japanese and Chinese) translating to "of" in English. Errors in the anime sub/dub * In some translations of the anime, she is called Cherry Nai, Cherry Night, Sherry Nai or Sherry Night. It is unknown where these name came from, as Chiaki Enno's name literally translates as "Little Light of En" ** Unfortunately, such grave mistakes can be seen in many other manga and anime series... * In Episode 27 of the anime, one of the subtitle lines falsely refers to her as "Chiaki Ozune", which is just plain wrong and likely happened when the translators messed up while listening to her original introduction as "Enno Chiaki, a 55th generation descendant of the great Ozunu-Sama" |-|OVA= This section covers Chiaki's appearance in the Original Video Animation Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan. (better known as the Kishin Douji Zenki OVA) Chiaki Enno is a human girl. In the setting of Anki Kitan, she is 17 years old. Despite her young age, she is a well-known professional exorcist. In General Taking many clues from the manga like Chiaki's clothes from late in the series, this incarnation of Chiaki acts way more mature than the one seen in most other timelines of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. This especially notable when she doesn't yell at or punish Chibi Zenki for his sassy behaviour of snatching away her food, eating it and drinking tea before his master has started eating and drinking, which is considered rude in Asian cultures. When she later on doesn't heal Zenki's scar from his fight against the titular Anki Kitan, it might be her punishing him after all, but leaving her guardian wounded after a fight is still a very unusual behaviour for Chiaki, as she usually cares about them. Yet, it is very likely that she didn't do this on purpose, but rather because of it's a reflection of her own mental scar, which will be explained further down in this section. Chiaki in the OVA Chiaki first appears when she meets two young women in a foreign village. The are named Hikaru and Michiru. At first they think that Chiaki is a tourist, but when she tells them that she's looking for "Ibuki's house", it immediately dawns on them. She has to be the exorcist they called for! Chiaki then introduces herself as "Chiaki Enno the exorcist" and welcomed by them. A short time later, the three young women are seen walking down a set of stairs. Once they reach a meadow, Hikaru turns around an tells Chiaki that they told their mother not to call an exorcist. When Chiaki tells Hikaru that she's 17, Hikaru gets upset and doubts Chiaki's qualities as an exorcist. Shortly after this, Michiru berates Hikaru on being to harsh with Chiaki. Michiru: "Hikaru, leave her alone. You're embarassing her." More content will be added soon... Gallery Chiaki Chiaki OVA.png|Chiaki as she appears at the beginning of the OVA Chibi Zenki steals Chiaki's food Chibi Zenki steal food OVA.png|The otherwise very serious OVA features a funny little scene. Chibi Zenki steal food OVA 2.png|It has Chibi Zenki jumping into Chiaki's room and snatching away her food. Chibi Zenki steal food OVA 3.png|He then proceeds to eat it right in front of her. This shocks Chiaki, but... Chibi Zenki steal food OVA 4.png|...before she can berate Zenki on his behaviour, he starts talking about an "evil wind", referring to the titular Anki Kitan's evil miasma. More images will be added soon... |-|Ingame= In the games Chiaki appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as Zenki needs her to transform from his Chibi form into his true form, the Demon God form. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki, or even both of them. Battle Raiden In the first SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, Chiaki is a minor character that only appears in a few cutscenes. In the main game, she shows up in the beginning and then never appears again. She often talks to Zenki, but can't be seen anywhere on screen. One may wonder if Chiaki is hiding somewhere or the developers just decided to let her out of this, so that the game wouldn't turn into some kind of escort mission, as throughout the whole game, the player is playing as Zenki. While Chiaki never fights by herself, yet she is important to Zenki, as she enables him to transform into his true form by using the Vajura-On-Ark spell and the Guardian Bracelet. Trivia While Chiaki is rather inactive in the final version of the game, the sound effects from the game's soundtest imply that she was supposed to have a much larger role. Also, while Zenki has an adorable, little fainting animation like the characters from various Disney SNES games, he actually dies whenever he runs out of health as noted in his gallery's Battle Raiden trivia-section. Not only does Zenki have unused death cries, Chiaki also has an unused cry, where she calls out for Zenki in a extremly worried tone (like as if she was breaking down in tears) as he dies, making the whole situation way more emotional than his rather silent death in the final product. * 080 - Chiaki's unused call for Zenki ** Chiaki: "Oh no! Zenki!" (in a desperate tone) This leads to the assumption, that Chiaki was actually supposed to either follow Zenki around, act as an AI controlled helper or maybe even a character controlled by the second player. So it is very likely that Battle Raiden was intended to be way more violent and share more similarities to Vajura Fight instead of being rather tame in comparision. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) In the Sega Game Gear game, the player can chose to either play as Zenki or Chiaki. This affects which paths the player can use to progress through the game's individual levels. For most of the time, the player can play as either character, but there's a section where the player is unable to play as Zenki and forced to always chose Chiaki. This is after Zenki's boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise. As the player has to use Rudra against Hiki, Zenki dies and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. When Chiaki is utterly hopeless, Goki appears, protects her from Hiki, defeats Hiki and introduces himself. Goki explains that he needs the five cosmic elements to restore Zenki's body. Sadly Goki is a cutscene only NPC and can't help Chiaki, so she needs to find those elements by herself. There's also the fact that even if Goki would be a playable character, he would likely be unavailable at this moment as he needs to stay fixed in a specific pose to perform the "Strategy of Resurrection". After Chiaki has brought all five elements, Goki will smile at her and revive Zenki. We can now play both as Zenki and as Chiaki again. Chiaki's playstile is generally very similar as how she plays in Den Ei Rai Bu. Chiaki can shoot fireballs at her foes, but unlike her DERB counterpart she can't charge them. Also, KDZGG Chiaki is able to collect spell tags, which can be used to perform a fire, a wind or a light(ning) spell, but unlike Tenchi Meidou Chiaki, KDZGG Chiaki can only carry one spell tag at a time. Den Ei Rai Bu In the second SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu, Chiaki is a major character. In the actual jump-and-run passages, the player mainly plays as Chiaki, while they only take control of Zenki in the boss and anime sequence battles. Chiaki appears in most of the cutscenes. In the anime sequence battles, she acts as a supporting character to Zenki, enabling him to use his "Breath of the Flame King" ("Kain ojin") and "Great Breath of the Flame King" ("Cho Kain ojin") moves, by helping him out with her "Khan"-fire spell. Jump-and-run Controls Chaki is able to walk to the left or right. She can also jump, throw fire balls or even shoot a large fire blade at her foe. The latter can be done by holding down the attack button, which causes Chiaki to charge up, and releasing it. Holding down the attack button also enables her to run around at a very fast pace. The controls for Chiaki and Chibi Zenki stages are identical, but there are some slight differences: * Chiaki shoots faster than Chibi Zenki and can have more fire balls on screen at the same time * Chibi Zenki's fire balls are stronger than Chiaki's * Chiaki's charged attack has her shoot a large fire blade that hits multiple foes in a row, while Zenki's large fire ball only hits one enemy Anime Sequence Battle Zenki is the only Anime Sequence Battle character to have an assist character. Chiaki appears to help Zenki whenever he uses his "Kain ojin" or "Cho Kain ojin" attack. Zenki will prepare his attack and the action will switch to Chiaki, who throws some fire spell tags while screaming "Khan!". The tags will fuse with Zenki's Diamond Horns and allow him to attack his foe with a powerful fire blast. Being an assist character, Chiaki doesn't have her own health bar and she also can't be hit or targeted by enemies. Though this only counts for the Anime Sequence Battles. In jump-and-run mode, Chiaki and Chibi Zenki share their health bar instead. Two Chiakis?! There is also an oddity about Chiaki's appearance in the Anime Sequence Battles, that only happens when both players play as Zenki in the Multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle. When both Zenkis use Kain ojin or Cho Kain ojin, they will both be assisted by two identical Chiakis! While the second player's Zenki has his own alternate palette, his Chiaki will be the same as regular Chiaki. It is unknown why the developers didn't give "Green Zenki" an alternate palette Chiaki. This gives the strange impression that Chiaki doesn't know which Zenki she's supposed to aid, so she runs back and forth between them to help both instead. Vajura Fight Introduction and Personality Chiaki first appears in the intro cutscene style dialogue of the game, which depicts him her with a more mature personality from the later chapters of the manga. Unlike her character from the other games, Chiaki from this game can't only shot fireballs, but also punch, kick and aslap foes. In the latter case she uses a bundle of spell tags to slap the foe. Chiaki also uses this spell tag slap attack while she's in mid-air, causing her to curl up and hit her foe with great force. Chiaki will also show a shocked reaction whenever she sees her friends getting captured ingame. Those friends aren't the main characters, but actually other girls from Guardian Villiage, which Chiaki often meets while going to school or in the earlier episodes of the anime. Chiaki's more mature personality also makes her act more respectful towards Zenki and allows the two of them to perform better as a team instead of arguing with each other like they are known to. Ingame Stats Chiaki has a medium defense and gets smacked around less than Chibi Zenki, but more then Demon God Zenki. Chiaki offense is also slightly better than Chibi Zenki's, while her spell tag slaps and "Khan"-fire spell deal comparable damage to Demon God Zenki's regular attacks. Chiaki has a medium size, which makes her neither hard nor easy to get hit by enemies, but she has a smaller hitbox while curling up and attacking in mid-air. Chiaki is a bit faster than Demon God Zenki and has a medium jumping height. Her main fighting style has her punch and kick her foes and usually ends her combo by using the spell tag slap or the "Khan"-fire spell. She can also crouch punch and crouch kick. While Chiaki can't use any special abilties, she can collect the Bracelet of Protection, which is an item that is randomly dropped by enemies and scripted events. What happens now is dependent on whether there's a second player playing as Zenki or no second player playing. If Chiaki is alone, she will use the Bracelet of Protection to call Zenki, who will then appear in his Demon God form and perform the Vajura Beam Exorcism. This cause a boss to lose about 50 percent of their health. If Zenki is called while normal monsters are onscreen, he will take out most minor foes instantly. After this Zenki will leap away and will only return the next time Chiaki uses a Bracelet of Protection. If the first or second player is playing Zenki and the other player is playing Chiaki, collecting the Bracelet of Protection will cause Chiaki to heal both her and Zenki's wounds, while Zenki collecting the Bracelet of Protection will have two different outcomes depending on his current form. If Zenki is a Chibi, he will turn into his Demon God form and if Zenki already is in his Demon God form, he will use Rudra and destroy all non-boss enemies on screen and deal about 75 percent of damage to bosses. More content will be added soon... Tenchi Meidou In the third SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, Chiaki is a major character. While in the overworld (board game mode), the player controls her and uses her spells to interact with the surrounding area. Though she doesn't appear in battle mode, where the player plays als Zenki, Goki or other allied characters instead. Chiaki also appears in some of the game's cutscenes. |-|Chiaki's Subpages and References= Subpages * [[Chiaki Enno/Gallery|'Chiaki's Gallery']] ** Visit this subpage if you want to view more images of Chiaki! ** It features various images from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games! * [[Chiaki Enno/Relationships|'Chiaki's Relationships']] ** Visit this subpage if you want to check out Chiaki's relationships with other characters! ** It currently only features her relationships with Zenki and Akira/Goki, but more content will be added as the wiki keeps getting updated! References * Some information (introductionary sentences from her '''Main'-section only)'' on Chiaki was kindly provided by AzureKnight2008 and her original work can be found here: ** KDZ - --ENNO CHIAKI-- Pt.1 ** KDZ - --ENNO CHIAKI-- Pt.2 |-|Voice actresses= This section is about the voice actresses, that lend their voice to Chiaki in the Kishin Douji Zenki anime. Currently, the known voice actresses represent the Japanese, English, Spanish and Filipino cast. Note, that Chiaki's Japanese voice actress also speaks her lines in the series' video games. If you know about Chiaki's voice actresses from other languages, please inform an admin, so that they can add the language to the template and by extension the voice actresses to this section, so that they will be properly credited for their work. The next tabber section, Samples, features voice acting samples from the original, Japanese version of the anime. Feel free to contact an admin, if you want to make requests regarding the Samples section. Manga Roles (Volume 6) At the end of Volume 6, there is also a subsection featuring "roles". These roles aren't roles of the characters themselves, but their Japanese voice actors from the anime. For Chiaki Enno, her voice actress is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 横山智佐 and よこやま ちさ. Both of them transliterate as "Yokoyama Chisa", which is Chisa Yokoyama's name written in the Japanese naming order. |-|Samples= Voice acting Chiaki: ""I release the Demon God's binding curse! Cut through the seal with the secret blade! Break the curse! Vajura-On-Ark! Show yourself! It's time, Zenki!" Chibi Zenki: "Ngh! Bwaaaaagaaaaahhhhh! Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Greyaaaaaaghhhh!" Chiaki: "Break the curse! Vajura-On-Ark! Show yourself! It's time, Zenki!" Demon God Zenki: "Demon God Zenki... Here I am." Chiaki: "The Great Demon God Zenki! Vajura, Mahar... Samaskara!" Goki: "Arrive, Five Greats!" (unconfirmed) Zenki: "Nuuuuuaaaaaarrrrrghhhhh!!! Heyaaaaaaaarrrrghhhh! Rajas! Great Demon God Zenki! Let's celebrate my arrival!" Otakon 2017 This video shows Chiaki's English voice actress Michelle Ruff, as she appeared at Otakon 2017. Around the marks of 30:34 to 32:02 and 54:00 to 55:30﻿, PegasusSeiya351 asks her about her voice acting roles as Chiaki Enno in Kishin Douji Zenki, Jeena in Spectrobes and as Fujiko Mine in Lupin III. de:Chiaki_Enno ja:役小明_(えんの_ちあき) Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female